


Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bat Velasquez, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality - Magic but Differently, Anal, Beta Alec Lightwood, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Familiar Bat, Familiar Jace, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Mundie Alec, Omega Jace Herondale, Oral, Polyamory, Puppy Jace Wayland, Slash, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Bat Velasquez, Top Magnus Bane, heat - Freeform, warlock magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec and Magnus met at the Hunter's Moon, a puppy daycare.Their puppies really hit it off, forcing their humans to spend more time together, until Alec and Magnus fell in love. Alec thinks he's dating a human and that they have two adorable puppies... What he doesn't know is that Magnus is a warlock and Bat is his familiar. Though neither of them could have anticipated Jace...





	Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute

Shadowhunters || Velondanewood || Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute || Velondanewood || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, shapeshifters, dogboys, magic, fluff, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, heat

Main Pairing: Velondanewood

Side Pairing: Luke/Cat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie

Summary: Alec and Magnus met at the _Hunter's Moon_ , a puppy daycare. Their puppies really hit it off, forcing their humans to spend more time together, until Alec and Magnus fell in love. Alec thinks he's dating a human and that they have two adorable puppies... What he doesn't know is that Magnus is a warlock and Bat is his familiar. Though neither of them could have anticipated Jace...

**Puppy Daycare Meet-Cute**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Alec had never been overly good with humans. He was close to his sister Isabelle and his brother Max, but beyond them, he had always preferred not to socialize. Making friends, or worse yet starting a _relationship_. Talking to humans was... hard.

That was why Alec's best friend was Jace. Jace was the most gorgeous blonde. His precious little Golden Retriever pup. When Alec had first taken him in, Isabelle had liked to joke about how Alec needed at least one friend and it figured that friend would not be human.

It had been meant as a joke, but the outcome was very real. Jace quickly became very dear to Alec, his best friend and was always by Alec's side. It _was_ nice having someone to come home to. Cuddling his precious puppy while they watched TV. Jace was exactly what Alec had needed.

Only that Alec had a very busy job. He was the CEO of the family company's New York branch – their mother oversaw the European division and their father lead the main-branch in Los Angeles. So Alec's job was really time consuming and his puppy shouldn't – and couldn't – stay alone all the time. Jace needed to go on a walk and he also needed some company.

With that, Alec's search for an adequate daycare started. Only the best for his best boy.

"Please stop looking at me like that", groaned Alec.

Jace just whined and, if possible, looked even sadder. Grumbling, Alec adjusted the blonde puppy on his arms as he carried him into the _Hunter's Moon Puppy Daycare_. Jace whined louder.

"I'm not giving you away, Jace. It's just a daycare. So you can play with other puppies while daddy has to go to work", sighed Alec, ruffling Jace's fur. "Auntie Isabelle is going to pick you up tonight and bring you home and by the time I get home from work, you'll be waiting for me with a wagging like every day, mh? This is just some time for you to spend with other puppies and get fresh air and food while I'm not home to be with you. Please stop looking at me like that, Jace."

Jace whined again and buried his face in Alec's neck. His cute little puppy was _killing him with guilt_. This wasn't fair. But Alec could hardly take Jace with him to work, that was just inappropriate.

"Welcome to the _Hunter's Moon Puppy Daycare_. I'm Luke, what can I do for you?"

Alec looked up from his puppy to stare at the kindly smiling man behind the counter. "Uhm. I'm here because of him. Well, because of my work. I need a dog-sitter."

"Separation anxiety?", teased a beautiful woman with an amused smile as she joined from a backroom. "Hello. I'm Catarina, me and my husband Luke run this place. And don't worry about this young man, we're going to take good care of him while you're busy."

Alec frowned doubtfully, hugging his whining puppy closer. "You see... I... I've never really... given Jace away since I had him. It's always been only him and me, but now I have a... more demanding job and I can't leave him on his own all day, but..."

Catarina nodded in understanding. "How about you follow me to the backroom, we introduce Jace to the other puppies and see if he makes some friends? You can check the facilities for yourself. Then, you come back here and work out the deal with my husband. If by the time you're done with that, your puppy still looks like a lamb on the way to slaughter, it's okay, nothing has been signed yet. But if he already looks more comfortable, maybe that'll ease your mind?"

Alec nodded slowly, running his fingers through Jace's fur in a soothing manner for the both of them. Jace whined and snuggled closer to him. How was Alec supposed to _abandon_ his precious puppy into the hands of strangers like that...? Maybe he could take him to work after all...

"I know it's irrational", muttered Alec defensively, even though Catarina had neither said anything nor given Alec any kind of look. "I know he will be perfectly fine. Rationally. But, you see, I just... Jace is my best friend. And... he has trust issues."

"Trust issues?", echoed Catarina curiously.

"Yeah. Whoever had him before me severely abused him", replied Alec, tightening his grip on Jace. "He was beaten. Broken bones, malnourished, scared. It took me months to coax him out and make him trust me, to help him heal again. And while he has come to accept my siblings whenever they visit, he is... he is not very good with strangers. He doesn't trust humans."

"You poor thing", whispered Catarina gently, looking at the Golden Retriever. "No one here is going to hurt him and we have all been trained to deal with dogs in all mental states."

Alec nodded, face buried in Jace's neck-fur. He was the exact right size to carry and cuddle, about the size of Alec's torso. And yes, Alec knew the dog should walk – and Alec did take Jace out on enough walks – but... Jace wasn't the only one with separation anxiety here.

"Now, this is where our dogs can just hang out. The door connects to the large back-yard where our employees play with them. There are two scheduled walks per day, we provide the food for them unless your dog has any special dietary needs", listed Catarina.

"Come on, Jace", whispered Alec softly. "At least give the other dogs a chance. Please. You're making this way harder on the both of us than it needs to be."

Jace was helplessly pawing at Alec as Alec tried to put him down. After two attempts, the Golden Retriever finally let it happen, though he did not look happy about it. Other dogs came toward him to sniff him curiously, first and foremost a... wolf?

"Is... Is that... Is that an actual wolf?", asked Alec startled.

"No, of course not", laughed Catarina. "He's a wolf-dog. His name is Bat."

Jace tilted his head as he turned toward Bat. Alec watched them wearily.

"Come on. You do the paperwork required with my husband and then you can check in with Jace again", suggested Catarina with a kind smile. "Give him some time to get settled.

Very unwillingly did Alec follow Catarina back to the reception to take care of the paperwork with Luke. What times Alec needed their services on what days, dietary needs, whether Jace is up to date with all of his shots and such. Alec didn't do good being separated from Jace though, so once they were done, he was happy to return to the puppy-room. Only that... Jace had apparently been handling the separation better than him, because Jace was happily playing with Bat.

"You... You made a friend", grunted Alec surprised.

Upon hearing his voice, Jace immediately turned his back on Bat and ran up to Alec to jump him. Alec smiled as he ruffled his puppy's fur. It seemed like maybe this place wasn't a terrible idea after all... As long as Jace would be happy here while Alec had to go to work.

"What do you think, cutie? You going to be okay staying here?", asked Alec.

Jace yelped and seemed to be nodding, his tail wagging in excitement.

/break\

Over the following three weeks, Jace and Bat became inseparable. They were apparently best friends, according to Catarina, and did everything together. When Alec would drop Jace off in the morning, he'd eagerly run toward Bat. And getting Jace to part with Bat in the evening was hard. Monday to Thursday, Isabelle would pick Jace up for Alec, Fridays Alec's day ended early (what was the point in being the boss if he could not get one day he got out of the firm before eight?).

It was at the end of the third week, Friday evening, that Alec met Bat's owner for the first time. He was startled, at first. He didn't know what kind of person he had expected to own a wolf-dog – though perhaps some kind of dressed in dark punk or something. Instead, the guy scratching Bat behind the ear was really... eccentric looking and gorgeous, with a well-groomed goatee and purple-dyed tips of his hair, his clothes looking very expensive and fashionable.

"And who is your pretty little friend, Bat?", asked the man playfully. "My, aren't you gorgeous? A Golden Retriever with heterochromia. Amazing. Such a pretty boy, aren't you?"

Alec hastily stepped in to stop the stranger from patting Jace – knowing how Jace was about physical contact with strangers. He barely allowed Isabelle and Max to pat him. "Don't touch him!"

The gorgeous stranger paused startled and turned to look at Alec. "Are you a bit possessive of your puppy? No worries, I was not going to harm him."

"No, I didn't-", started Alec a little embarrassed. "Jace is, he's... He doesn't like to be touched by strangers. I told the owners of the place as much."

"Ah. That is such a shame", sighed the other and got up. "Well, at least he seems to be friendly with the other dogs. Bartholomew downright _adores_ him."

"Bar... tholomew?", echoed Alec with a frown.

"Bat. And I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

Magnus ran his eyes slowly down Alec's body in what could only be described as interest. Despite himself, Alec started blushing at the intense gaze and only when Magnus cleared his throat did Alec remember that when one person introduced themselves, usually people reacted in some way.

"Likewise. I'm Alec, Jace's owner", replied Alec with a shy smile.

Jace yelped in agreement and went to bump against Alec's legs to get his human to scratch him behind the ears. Smiling, Alec picked Jace up to properly ruffle his fur and let Jace slobber him.

"Ah, I missed you too, precious", grinned Alec. "Now we got the whole weekend all to ourselves."

Jace whined pleased and nuzzled into Alec, causing Magnus to chuckle amused. "Cute."

"Yeah, he's the cutest", agreed Alec with a broad smile.

"I meant the _both_ of you", chuckled Magnus.

Alec blushed and stared, unsure how to react to that. He wasn't used to people flirting with him. What did one _do_ when handsome men flirted with them...? Izzy would know the answer.

"Uhm. Well. I gotta go. It... was nice to meet you", stated Alec awkwardly.

"It indeed was. Enjoy your weekend", replied Magnus with a pleasant smile.

/break\

"He's so gorgeous and I am so useless every time I talk to him, Jace."

Alec groaned and buried his face in the soft fur of Jace's belly. Jace whined and licked his hair. Sighing, Alec adjusted to lay next to his puppy on the couch, rolling onto his back and folding one arm beneath his head. Jace crawled up to lay on Alec's chest.

"He's been flirting with me every time we met in the past two weeks and I just... stare at him blankly", grunted Alec frustrated, running his fingers through Jace's fur, making Jace whine curiously. "Yeah, I don't know. I'm... I _think_ I'm interested. I just... I know I'm gay. I've known that for a while. But I never really thought about... going out with anyone. Then again, no one's ever paid that much attention to me, you know? And then this gorgeous man walks into my life and actually flirts with me. The biggest bonus about Magnus though clearly is that he likes dogs. I've seen him with Bat and I've seen him talk to you. And you know I'd never bring anyone into our life whom you didn't like, right, sweetheart? You know that, right?"

Jace whined and leaned up to lick Alec's cheek, making Alec chuckle. "Good. I just... I like him, I think. We've been awkwardly talking lately and it's always just a couple minutes, when dropping you guys off or picking you up. And... I think I'd like to spend more time with him. Like, go on a date? Is that crazy? It is, huh? And I wouldn't even know how to ask him out. This is a mess."

Again, the puppy whined in agreement, nuzzling Alec to cheer him up. The past two weeks of running into Magnus – increasingly so, which Alec thought might not be a coincident – had been painful. Mainly painful to watch for everyone around them probably, because Alec was really bad at this whole... flirting-thing. And Magnus was really gorgeous and kind and mischievous.

/break\

It was Monday morning and Alec was dropping Jace off at daycare, like every week-day. But he lingered. Waiting to see if maybe Magnus would come too before Alec really had to leave. Just seeing Magnus would already brighten his day significantly.

"Alexander. Now if that doesn't improve this morning. Hello."

Alec smiled brightly as he watched Magnus and Bat enter. He walked over to them to greet Magnus properly. Bat whined and climbed up on Alec too to get greeted. The wolf-dog was very affectionate. Just before Alec could open his mouth to properly greet Magnus, Jace whined and pushed Alec from behind, making him stumble right into Magnus.

"Are you okay?", asked Magnus concerned, catching Alec in his arms.

"I... Jace, what did you do this for? You're... I'm sorry, he's never done this before."

"My, I think Jace wants to make you fall for me", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

"Oh no, you did that all on your own", muttered Alec before he paused. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You... did", confirmed Magnus intrigued, raising one eyebrow.

Jace sat innocently next to them, wagging his tail and smiling broadly while Alec glared. Before Alec could slip out to wallow in his own self-pity for a while did Magnus grab him by the arm.

"Here. My number. Perhaps... we could meet for a coffee or something?", suggested Magnus.

Alec stared at the piece of paper like it was the holy grail. He nodded awkwardly and took the business card from Magnus to put it away and not lose it. Bat and Jace looked oddly... pleased.

/break\

Dating Magnus Bane was... an experience. Honestly, Alec didn't think he'd ever been this happy. They met during the weekends for more elaborate dates, met for coffee or lunch during the week. Over the following three weeks, they managed to find the time for ten dates and instead of it growing more awkward because they ran out of small talk – it only got _better_. They talked about their dogs, mainly at first. Then their friends and lives. Magnus apparently sold home-made remedies and shampoo, as well as doing fortune telling and such. There was a market for that kind of stuff in New York, Alec wasn't surprised. Magnus talked a lot about his best friends Ragnor and Catarina, which was how he had come to bring Bat over to the _Hunter's Moon Puppy Daycare_. Magnus loved his work, it allowed him to work from home – and the largest part was online these days anyway, people ordering his remedies and crystals from his homepage.

Alec, in return, talked about his siblings and parents, their divorce that had led to an expansion of their law-firm. Being a lawyer was not overly exciting to talk to, in Alec's opinion. The most exciting thing he had to talk about was Jace, really. And he did. He talked a lot about Jace – which had always annoyed other people. But Magnus, he just smiled in understanding and even asked for further elaboration and details. After all, Magnus was a dog-person too and he loved his dog too.

To make it short, the two of them clicked and Alec was happier than ever before.

"No. No, Iz. It's Saturday. It's my day off. I'm on a date with Magnus. No", groaned Alec into his phone, before giving a resigned sigh. "...Okay, fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Magnus and their puppies looked at him curiously. "Trouble at work?"

"Yes", grunted Alec annoyed. "One of the newbies screwed up and came to Izzy for help. It's too much for only her to handle. But we can't lose the case, so she called for my help. I... I'm sorry, Magnus. I wish I could spend all day with you, but..."

"Darling, I understand", assured Magnus gently and grabbed Alec's hand. "You go, be a busy lawyer and fix other people's mistake. We'll meet up again, mh?"

Alec sighed and leaned over to kiss Magnus' cheek. "You're amazing. Thank you. Now, I really gotta hurry if I want to drop Jace off at the daycare first."

"Or you could just leave the precious with me", offered Magnus.

"What?", asked Alec surprised, looking up at Magnus.

"Well, the sweetheart doesn't seem to mind me, right? And if he stays with me today, I would have an excuse to see you tonight when you're done with work again", suggested Magnus mischievously and pulled Alec into a proper kiss. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Jace?"

Jace tilted his head as he looked at the two humans. Chuckling, Alec knelt down to ruffle Jace's fur and kiss his forehead, making the puppy whine and lean into him.

"You'll be good and listen to Magnus while I'm gone, okay?", whispered Alec. "Good boy."

/break\

Magnus sighed dramatically as he collapsed onto his couch. Bat whined and crawled up on one side of him, resting his head on Magnus' chest. With a smile on his lips did Magnus pull Bat closer to pat the young wolf. A whine from his other side alerted him of his guest. Jace was looking around curiously, until Magnus patted the empty spot on his other side. With a wagging tail did the Golden Retriever climb up onto the couch, resting his paws and head on Magnus' lap.

"Such a precious little puppy", hummed Magnus amused, playing with Jace's fur with his free hand.

Bat whined in agreement and leaned over to lick Jace's cheek, making Magnus chuckle fondly. Honestly, Magnus had not expected to meet someone like Alexander. He knew it was dangerous to get involved with humans, but something about Alexander was just too intriguing to ignore. And just seeing Alec with the dogs was too precious. He was so gentle, not just with Jace but also with Bat. It was very sweet. The more Magnus got to know Alec, the more attached he grew.

The fact that Alec had entrusted Magnus with the most precious thing in his life – his Jace – made Magnus' chest swell with pride. He knew how hard it was for Alec to part with Jace and leaving him with someone else. But he had trusted Magnus to keep Jace safe, because he trusted Magnus and it made Magnus' heart flutter in an absolutely ridiculous way.

"Oh Bat, what am I doing here?", sighed Magnus softly, tracing Bat's ear.

Bat whined and leaned up to lick Magnus' face in encouragement. By now, it was too late. He had grown too invested in both Alec and Jace to imagine not having them in his life anymore...

/break\

Despite how doubtful Magnus might have been about falling for a human, when he first woke up with Alec in his arms, he knew it had been the right choice. Two months into their relationship, they had first ended the day together, in Alec's bed. Smiling gently, Magnus brushed Alec's hair back and marveled at the sleeping lawyer. Alec was curled against him, head resting on Magnus' chest.

The next moment a wet snout poked Magnus, followed by a whine from Jace. The Golden Retriever looked mildly annoyed as he forced his way between Magnus and Alec. He looked very pleased with himself as he laid down with his paws and head on Magnus' stomach and Alec's arm around him. Alec stirred slowly and smiled at his puppy, kissing his forehead.

"Morning, Jace", yawned Alec before stretching up to also kiss Magnus. "Morning, Magnus."

"Good morning, darling", chuckled Magnus. "He's a demanding one, isn't he?"

"Well, technically you're in his spot", hummed Alec amused. "So of course is he demanding. It's enough that he was locked out of his bedroom yesterday, right Jace? If Magnus wants to be a part of our life, he needs to learn that this here is your territory first, mh?"

Jace whined in agreement and grinned at Magnus, making him laugh. "Bat! If Jace is allowed into bed, then certainly so are you. So no need to mope around wherever you're moping."

Moments later and Bat came barreling into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed and laying down half on top of Jace, licking the Golden Retriever's head. Alec smiled at them as he settled in more comfortably against Magnus to enjoy a lazy morning.

"I love this", whispered Alec softly. "Just... waking up with you. This lazy moment right here."

"Yes", agreed Magnus with a fond smile. "It's... perfect."

/break\

Perfection tended to not last. It was only a week later when Magnus took care of Jace once more, Magnus having urgent business to attend. He occasionally took care of Jace and the Golden Retriever knew he wasn't allowed into Magnus' office. So Jace and Bat were in the living room together, told not to cause any mischief and be 'good boys' while Magnus was busy.

" _Ba—at_ ", whined Jace softly, face buried in Bat's stomach.

Bat had one paw wrapped over Jace's neck, lazily just laying there and cuddling the Golden Retriever. " _Shush. Sleepy. Walk was exhausting._ "

" _I'm hu—ungry, Bat_ ", whined Jace, nipping at one of Bat's front-paws.

" _Mag's gonna be done in an hour or so and he promised to cook for us_ ", offered Bat.

Jace paused. Magnus' home-cooked meals for them were always particularly yummy. " _No—o. I'm hungry now, Bat. Go and make Magnus cook for us now? I'm really-really hungry_."

Bat huffed as Jace offered him the saddest puppy-dog eyes possible. " _Stop it. Sto—op it_."

" _Why_?", countered Jace slyly. " _I know you can't resist me any less than Alec and Mag. Please?_ "

" _You're an evil and manipulative puppy_ ", grumbled Bat and nipped Jace's ear.

Jace whined and pouted at him. " _But you lo—ove me. You wouldn't wanna see me starve, right? And if Alec returns and I am dead, having died from starvation, then he will break up with Magnus and Magnus will be sad and it'll all be your fault for letting me starve_."

Bat narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head. " _You're awful. Okay. I am not going to bother Magnus! But... There is something that I haven't told you yet. It... humans and dogs usually don't take it well, but since you and Alec are now part of our lives and I've been trying to push Mag into telling Alec the truth... Don't freak out. It's still me, okay_?"

Jace looked confused at that and tilted his head. The next moment, he startled so badly, he fell off the couch. Bat turned into a human. Baring his fangs, Jace backed off from him.

"Hey. Hey, Jace. It's still me. Still Bat", assured Bat gently. "I'll go to the kitchen and get us food, okay, blondie? Stop freaking out, everything is alright. It's still me."

He went to the kitchen to get them both the cold ham-cuts, leftovers from last night. When he returned to the living room, Jace still looked star-struck and tense. Bat handed him some of the ham and carefully sat down next to him. After a little while, he started patting Jace again.

"Good boy", whispered Bat softly. "Such a good puppy, mh?"

It was half an hour after they finished eating that Magnus emerged from his office. He looked mildly surprised as he saw Bat sitting on the couch with Jace on his lap, the puppy pouting.

"He got hungry and kept whining at me", justified Bat. "And I've been telling you we should tell them the truth. Both of them. Now, I think Jace took it better than expected..."

"You think? You'd know if you'd shift back and ask him", suggested Magnus casually.

He raised one unimpressed eyebrow and waited while Bat shifted back into his wolf form, startling Jace once more. The puppy growled and backed off a little, looking doubtful.

" _You can... just... shift at will_?", asked Jace wearily.

" _Yes_ ", replied Bat. " _I'm not actually a dog at all. I'm a familiar. A magical creature bound to a warlock. Magnus is my warlock. I can shift between my wolf-form and my human-form. It's an ability familiars gained centuries ago, when it... started becoming too suspicious for humans to just casually walk around with wolves and foxes and ravens and snakes, you know. So we learned to shift into human skin to walk at our warlocks' side._ "

" _Warlock? Shifting? Familiar?_ ", asked Jace slowly.

"I take it that Bat has explained-", started Magnus with a smile.

He tried to approach the two dogs, but Jace suddenly growled at him and bared his fangs, startling Magnus into backing off again. Bat stared at the dog in utter confusion, while Jace snarled wildly.

" _Jace. Jace, calm down. It's Magnus_ ", tried Bat carefully.

" _Warlock_ ", snarled Jace, backing off further. " _A warlock did this to me!_ "

" _What... What do you mean?_ ", asked Bat confused.

" _I'm human! Or... at least I was. Until a warlock turned me into a dog_ ", hissed Jace.

" _Okay. Uhm. Wow. Really?_ ", asked Bat stunned.

" _I stopped telling other dogs years ago because they just think I'm crazy. And... And if I have to live as a dog, I'd rather at least make friends. I can't trust warlocks_."

" _But you can trust Magnus. You know you can trust Magnus. He's not like whoever turned you, Jace. Please calm down_ ", requested Bat and crawled closer to lick Jace soothingly.

Once Jace was calmed down, Bat turned back to human, cradling the puppy in his arms. "So, turns out Jace is actually a human who got cursed by a warlock."

"That...", started Magnus, unsure how to finish that sentence.

"Can we help him?", asked Bat with a frown.

"You, get the whole story from our puppy here and I... I'll go and consult my books", sighed Magnus. "I suppose now I really do have to tell Alexander the truth, don't I?"

"I've been saying that for weeks", called Bat after his warlock.

/break\

Alec was eager to return home and spend a lazy evening cuddling with those he loved. Tonight, they'd be at Magnus'. Alec loved being there. It was very... Magnus, in lack of a better word. Alec's own loft was very simple and Spartan, as Magnus had called it.

"Darling", greeted Magnus with a pleased smile as he opened the door.

Smiling at Magnus, Alec leaned in to kiss him. "Hello. How are our boys?"

Chuckling, Magnus stepped aside and pulled Alec with him into the loft. Their puppies were curled together on the couch and looked as cute as ever, making Alec smile pleased.

"He—ey. Were you a good boy, Jace?", asked Alec softly.

Jace yelped and jumped off the couch to run over to Alec. Laughing, Alec happily picked his puppy up and cuddled him, kissing his forehead. Jace gladly snuggled up to Alec's chest.

"Alexander, we... need to talk", stated Magnus, oddly serious.

"Don't tell me Jace broke something", grunted Alec with a frown.

"Please, sit", directed Magnus, still sounding too serious.

Wearily, Alec sat down next to Bat, placing Jace on his lap properly. He stared up at his boyfriend impatiently. This did not sound good at all. Was Magnus going to break up with him...? No, right?

"I wasn't entirely truthful to you, Alexander", started Magnus slowly. "I'm... I'm a warlock. I do serious magic here, not just... card-readings and crystals."

"Right", laughed Alec amused and shook his head.

"Please don't be frightened", requested Magnus.

The next moment, his eyes were glowing, looking like those of a cat. Alec yelped slightly. Then, Magnus' hands were glowing as he made the things on the table float. Reaching out a shaky hand, Alec checked for cords or something. No. The things were actually... floating.

"M... Magnus... what?", whispered Alec in utter disbelief.

"I'm a warlock. Magic is real", stated Magnus gently. "And Bat is not actually a dog. He _is_ a wolf. And... beyond that, he is my familiar. My magical companion. Bat?"

There was a startled sound from Alec when Bat the cute wolf-dog suddenly turned into a young Latino, maybe around Alec's age. He grinned at Alec, swiping his dark hair out of his face.

"Hey. Please don't scream, it's still me. Familiars can change skin, that' completely normal."

"Nothing about this is normal", grunted Alec, looking completely overwhelmed.

"There... There is more, Alexander", whispered Magnus, voice soft. "Jace, he's... not a dog either. He told Bat that he used to be a human and was turned into a dog by a warlock."

"Please stop", requested Alec tensely.

"Alexander, I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in, darling", started Magnus. "But... He's been cursed and I... thought you should know all of this. And you should be there when he turns back."

"Turns back to wha-", started Alec mildly annoyed.

Magnus knelt down in front of Jace and opened a little flask with bright-red liquid in it. Jace happily started lapping it up. Moments later and magic started fizzling around Jace... and then, instead of his beloved Golden Retriever, Alec suddenly had a gorgeous blonde man sitting on his lap. Naked. Golden-blonde hair falling into his face, eyes the same mismatched colors as Jace's.

"What... just... happened", whispered Alec in disbelief.

"I'm a warlock. I can perform magic. I just broke the curse placed on Jace", replied Magnus.

"Alec!", exclaimed the blonde, voice hoarse from years of disuse. "Alec!"

The next moment, he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and hugged him tightly. Alec could basically imagine the wagging tail of his puppy. But this wasn't his puppy. This was a human.

"I... I... I need to get out of here", grunted Alec, slowly pushing the blonde off.

"What...?", asked Jace in confusion, tilting his head.

"I can't. This is... All of this is insane", grunted Alec and shook his head.

Jace whined and attempted to follow Alec, but Bat and Magnus held him back. The blonde was forced to watch Alec storm out of the loft. Bat cooed softly as he pulled Jace close and hugged him.

"It's okay, Jace", whispered Bat lowly. "He just needs time. Humans aren't good at those things. He needs time to digest. He'll come back, I know he will."

Jace whined softly and buried his face in Bat's neck. Magnus all the while went to fetch one of his robes for the naked blonde. Though when Magnus leaned down and placed the robes on Jace's shoulders, he froze. The scent. The very sweet and alluring, definitely not human scent.

"You're an omega", stated Magnus surprised and sat down next to the two. "How is that possible? You told Bat that you're human. Humans can not be alpha or omega, humans are categorized as betas. Only magical creatures can be alpha or omega."

Jace pulled the robes closer around himself and properly curled together on Bat's lap. "The... warlock who... cursed me. Valentine Morgenstern. He experimented on me. He tried... He tried to create a familiar, artificially. He experimented on me in my mother's womb already, with magic and a familiar's blood. He tried to create a familiar who'd be _obedient_ to him from birth, after he parted with his last familiar. But he was... disappointed that I'm an omega and he thought I was useless and when I turned ten, he... got rid of me. Locked me into my dog-form and kicked me out. That was when Alec found me and... and took care of me. Alec's all I know. I can't lose Alec."

Magnus' eyes softened as he reached a hand out to cup Jace's cheek. "Sweetheart, you're not going to lose Alec. He cares far too much about you to lose you. He just needs time."

"And... what about me?", asked Jace in a small voice.

"You will stay with Bat and me until Alec calmed down", assured Magnus.

He placed a gentle kiss on Jace's forehead, smiling at him reassuringly.

/break\

The weekend ended without Alec showing up. The week passed without Magnus hearing from Alec. He tried to keep Jace calm, but the blonde grew more and more anxious with every day, thinking Alec had abandoned him. Magnus guessed that Jace had formed a bond similar to that between a familiar and their warlock, if not identical – considering Jace was not a normal familiar. The bond between a familiar and their warlock was the strongest known.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart", assured Magnus gently.

Jace was wearing a pair of Bat's sweat-pants and Magnus' gray zipper-hoodie as he laid curled together with his head resting in Magnus' lap. The warlock was running gentle fingers through Jace's hair in a soothing manner. After all, Jace had been a dog for the past thirteen years of his life, he could not just change the way he had always behaved. Magnus was very understanding and welcoming of it, giving Jace all the cuddles he craved, _especially_ with how he was missing Alec right now, feeling abandoned by his human. Bat had Jace's feet in his lap, running circles along Jace's ankles in a soothing manner. This was... nice. Jace had always only been with Alec, before Alec he had been with Valentine. He had never met a caring, nice alpha. Now he suddenly knew two. As a dog, he hadn't _noticed_. Maybe because the only alpha he had ever known was Valentine. He wasn't as versed in how the magical world worked, he didn't really _understand_ most things. So he hadn't noticed. Hadn't noticed that Bat was a familiar, that Magnus was a warlock, that both of them were alphas. He... also, apparently, hadn't noticed that Luke was a familiar and Catarina a warlock. That _that_ was why Magnus brought Bat to the puppy daycare despite Bat not actually being a puppy. Apparently, the whole daycare thing was just a front for Luke to train young familiars, teach them all the things Jace didn't know either. What was more was that, according to Magnus, Valentine Morgenstern had been the warlock Luke had been bonded to before. It was very rare for a warlock and familiar to severe their bond, nearly unheard of. It had left Luke severely hurt and that was how he had first met Catarina and Magnus. In the end, he had bonded with Catarina, in more senses than just one. They had fallen in love. Which, again according to Magnus, was not overly unusual. There was no human bond to compare to the link between a warlock and their familiar. No emotion stronger or more pure. That they would fall in love was not rare.

That, in return, had made Jace question Magnus and Bat. Well, at least in his mind. The two were incredibly close and Jace wondered why they weren't _more_. He had asked Bat about it, on Wednesday, and Bat had laughed – a joyless laugh. That he was indeed in love with Magnus, but didn't know how to approach the warlock. The warlock who was centuries older. And they were both alphas. Bat didn't want to jeopardize their bond by attempting a relationship that might just be doomed already. Relationships between two alphas or two omegas rarely ever worked out. That wasn't something Bat was willing to risk. Besides, Magnus had found Alec and Alec was... Alec was _everything_ , in Jace's personal, completely unbiased opinion. The way Bat had looked at that had told Jace that _maybe_ Bat agreed with him on that too, even if not to the same extend. But Bat had definitely come to care a great lot about Alec too, perhaps had a crush on him.

This was a mess. Jace knew it was a mess. Bat was in love with Magnus, who was in love with Alec, Alec loved Magnus back and they were in a happy relationship, while Jace was in love with Alec, a love he had so far thought was completely impossible because he hadn't thought he would ever return to human. Yet here he was, human and cuddled up to Magnus and Bat, who... might have earned their own spots in Jace's heart by now too, in their own way. Really, it was a mess.

"Ja—ace. You need to stop with the whining. It makes me feel awful", complained Bat.

He let himself collapse sideways to spoon Jace from behind, wrapping his arms around Jace's waist and burying his nose in Jace's hair as he too rested his head on Magnus' thigh. The warlock smiled amused as he could now cuddle both puppies. Well, even if they were in human-form.

"I miss Alec", growled Jace frustrated. "I've never been apart from him for this long."

"I know, puppy", cooed Magnus softly. "But Alexander will come around. Just wait for it."

They spent another half hour cuddled together on the couch before someone knocked on the door. Carefully, Magnus maneuvered Jace so the omega was laying on Bat's lap. Then, he went to open the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find Alec in front of it, looking guilty and fidgety.

"I'm sorry", blurted Alec out wide-eyed. "I didn't... I... Magic is _real_ , Magnus. You don't... I..."

Sighing, Magnus stepped aside. "I understand that, darling. It's a lot to take in for a human. You're not the first human I told the truth. I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Alexander. I've only known you for three months, he's known you for thirteen years – and you walked out on him."

Alec looked pained, but in a way that showed Magnus he knew exactly that this was the case. Magnus raised his eyebrows and motioned for Alec to come inside. The look on Alec's face turned into one of pure guilt when he spotted his Golden Retriever. Jace was _hiding_ from Alec, hiding behind Bat. In the past twelve years, Alec had never entered a room where Jace was in without Jace immediately leaping at him and tackling him to the ground to greet him. Not since the first few months, when Jace had still been very scared, had the puppy hidden from him.

"Jace...", whispered Alec softly, voice breaking. "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have left you alone like this. It... It was just too much for me, I didn't understand. I _still_ don't understand... But... But I _missed you so much_. We've never been apart this long and I missed you. You're my best friend. And even if I might not really understand _what_ you actually are... I still love you, Jace."

He knelt down and opened his arms hopefully. It was true. The past week of hiding out at home, he had called for Jace repeatedly, tried to reach for someone who wasn't there. And every time _hurt_. He couldn't be without Jace, they had been inseparable for too long. With a reluctant whine did Jace run over to Alec, sniffing him curiously before bumping his head against Alec's thigh.

"You... Whatever you actually are, you're still my good boy, right?", asked Alec softly.

Jace rested his front-paws on Alec's thigh and tried to climb him. Smiling, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled the dog into a tight hug, ruffling his fur. Jace whined happily, licking his face. Magnus smiled pleased as he watched them, before leaving for the kitchen.

"Come on, Bartholomew. Let's prepare lunch and let them talk for a moment", suggested Magnus.

"Okay", sighed Bat, throwing one last look at Alec and Jace.

Alec sat back and waited for Jace to turn back. Even though he was expecting it, it still surprised him. This time, he actually looked at Jace more closely. He was... gorgeous, really.

"Hi", stated Alec lamely. "Uh. I have no idea what to say, I never... actually expected... to talk to you. I mean, in a way where you actually _answer_. So... Hi?"

"Hello", replied Jace with the smallest smile, tilting his head. "I'm glad you came back. I... I thought you abandoned me and didn't want to see me again and... and... you're all I have, Alec. I can't lose you. You're... You're my _everything_ , Alec."

Jace looked at him with the same heartbroken look as his puppy used to when Alec tried to eat a steak alone. It made Alec huff just a little. Yes, this really was Jace, his Jace.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was just... so overwhelmed. I mean, my boyfriend is a warlock, his puppy is actually a... familiar...? And my puppy is a human", grunted Alec. "It's _a lot_."

"I... I know", sighed Jace. "I still... I felt abandoned by you."

"I'm sorry. I promise I'm never leaving you again, okay?", whispered Alec, cupping Jace's cheek. "You're my best friend. I'm not abandoning you. I promised you that when I first took you in, Jace."

"Okay", nodded Jace and leaned forward, curling against Alec's chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, my precious puppy", grinned Alec before pausing. "Uh, sorry. Habit."

"It's okay", hummed Jace. "I mean... I'm... I'm a dog. I'm still half a dog. That's not... I can... thanks to Magnus I can now change between skins, but I'm still _your_ puppy."

He looked up at Alec with the largest possible eyes. Alec just wanted to ruffle his fur and hug him even closer. Wow. Yeah, this definitely was his puppy, even though he was clearly human.

"But... can you... explain it to me?", asked Alec softly. "I mean... What does it all mean?"

"Warlocks and... other magical creatures, they're very real. And warlocks, they draw their magic from nature. Familiars are... nature spirits, in a way. They're very quintessentially nature and magic. And sometimes, they bond with warlocks, strengthening their magic. But familiars are rare and they are the ones to choose to bond with a warlock", started Jace slowly, leaning against the back of the couch. "Valentine was a warlock who had corrupted his own magic and made his familiar break their bond. The bond between a familiar and their warlock is the strongest bond in existence, in this entire whole world. So Valentine wanted it _back_. And... And he... experimented... on me. Tried to artificially turn me into a familiar, to shape me into an obedient familiar he could just use for his magic. He raised me from birth. And... he... he abused me. When I... When I turned ten, he deemed me a _failure_ and placed a curse on me to lock me into my puppy-state so I couldn't babble out the truth about him and... and months later, you found me and took me in and were... kind to me."

"That... That's awful", grunted Alec, pulling Jace into a hug on instinct.

Jace relaxed into the hug, clinging onto his human. He was so glad Alec had returned to him and he was never going to leave Alec's side again. The past week had been absolutely _awful_.

/break\

Things between Magnus and Alec slowed down a little as Alec slowly came to learn about magic and about Magnus. There were too many things that had only been half-truths and trust had to be rebuild. But together, and with the help of their puppies, they actually managed.

Jace and Bat continued going to the puppy daycare, only that now Jace also took classes with Luke, to learn more about familiars than what little Bat had explained to him in the past week. It also helped that Luke was actually the former familiar of Valentine, he understood Jace better than anyone else could and he quickly became a father-figure to Jace, in the way he never had before.

"You're doing well, kiddo", praised Luke with a smile.

"This... is amazing. I didn't... I didn't even know I had my own magic. V... Valentine only taught me that I'm a catalyst for _his_ magic", whispered Jace in awe as his runes started glowing.

Magical runes that Luke had taught him about, he could activate them with will and strengthen his own body that way. Luke's eyes glowed green when he did it, Jace's glowed golden.

"And you're okay living with a human?", asked Catarina concerned.

She sat at the table, watching the two while preparing food for the _actual_ dogs at the daycare. Jace tilted his head and after a nod from Luke, he went to sit with Catarina. Bat was quick to follow – especially after learning that Jace was actually a familiar too, Bat had really latched onto him.

"It's Alec. He's... He's _my_ Alec", nodded Jace and blinked.

"I just meant, maybe it's time for you to find a warlock of your own to bond with", suggested Cat.

"Yes! You can be my familiar!"

Jace smiled fondly as Cat and Luke's adopted daughter ran up to him. Madzie was the most adorable little thing _ever_. Grinning at her, Jace lifted her up to sit her on his lap.

"You're a little too young for a familiar, sweetie", chuckled Luke and ruffled his daughter's hair. "And... while it's untypical, I feel like Jace has already bonded. With Alec."

"Alec is not a warlock", countered Catarina, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

Luke shrugged before he leaned in to kiss his wife's cheek. "Look at them. They've spent thirteen years codependent, trusting only each other. They formed a bond of their own."

Catarina raised one eyebrow, watching Jace thoughtfully. "I suppose you might be... right. Huh."

/break\

Alec and Jace officially moved in with Magnus and Bat about half a year after Alec and Magnus got together. They didn't pick either of their lofts though; they went and looked for something new together. One person moving in with the other always seemed so... invasive. It was harder to learn to share a space you had to yourself for so long, than to adjust to a new space _together_. Not to mention, they also got Jace his own room, now that he had his human-form back.

"You're wearing a lot of jewelry lately", noted Alec teasingly.

He sat on the couch, with Jace curled against him, hand resting on Alec's chest in a way that Alec caught sight of the two bracelets he was wearing. Simple leather bands with some decoration.

"Mh. Bat got them for me", grinned Jace happily. "I think... I think he's actually... _courting_ me."

"...C... Courting, huh?", echoed Alec a bit surprised.

He knew what that meant. Over the past months, Magnus and Bat had taught him everything about the magical world that he needed to know. About alphas and omegas, mate-bonds. It was still all very odd to Alec, but he had also kind of grown used to it. Heck, he had grown used to cuddling with human Jace and human Bat. It was... normal to Alec, by now.

"Do you... like him that way?", asked Alec softly, running his fingers over Jace's side.

"I... uh... I... I think I do...", replied Jace, cheeks darkening.

"That... That's nice", smiled Alec, unsure why he didn't really feel happy for him.

After all, Alec was in a happy relationship with Magnus and Jace was his puppy. Not his... _boyfriend_. Still, Alec felt oddly possessive of Jace. They had been the only ones for each other for thirteen years now, after all. Even realizing Jace was human didn't change that. But the idea of sharing Jace with someone was oddly unpleasant, even though Jace had as much a right to happiness as Alec did. So while Alec was happy with Magnus, he shouldn't be bitter about Jace finding happiness too. Not to mention, Bat was great. The two had become close friends in the past months and Alec knew Bat would be nothing but gentle with Jace. Still... Bat wasn't Alec. And that was an _awful_ thought and Alec hated himself a little bit for it, because Alec loved Magnus.

/break\

Jace blushed the first time he and Bat actually kissed. It made Bat grin a little bit and kiss him again right away. Jace's heart fluttered. He really did like Bat _a lot_. Bat wasn't Alec, but... Bat was Bat. They couldn't really be compared, because they were both amazing so if Jace couldn't have Alec, he was very happy that he could have Bat, that Bat wanted him.

"You know you should find a warlock to bond with though", hummed Bat softly while kissing along Jace's neck. "We produce a lot of magic, having a warlock to channel it is actually... very good for us. It's a bond that is beneficial for both sides."

"I don't wanna", countered Jace and bared his throat to Bat. "I have Alec."

"Alec's not a warlock", pointed Bat out, nipping at Jace's neck playfully.

"So", huffed Jace. "I don't _need_... I just need Alec. And you. And... And..."

"Magnus?", offered Bat tentatively. "He's a warlock."

"He's _your_ warlock", argued Jace with a frown.

"Actually", whispered Bat, peppering Jace's face with kisses that made Jace giggle. "A warlock can have more than one familiar. I... think that's part of why Valentine did... what he did to you. Trying to create a familiar... not just one. To strengthen himself."

Jace frowned at that. "And... you think... You think Magnus would _want_ me as his familiar?"

"Babe, you're amazing", cooed Bat softly, kissing the underside of Jace's jaw. "Of course he would. Really, you're such a quick study, you heard Luke. Magnus would be happy to have you as his familiar, especially since we live together now anyway. It'd be perfect."

"...O... Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "But not yet. I'm not... ready."

"That's fine. I just wanted you to think about it", assured Bat with a smile. "Now c'mere, babe."

Jace gladly curled against Bat's chest, enjoying the alpha's warmth and hug. He had never really known what he had missed, until moving in with two alphas. And Bat was great for cuddles.

/break\

Magnus frowned thoughtfully as he looked out of the window. He sipped his tea, frown deepening. When Alec joined him and kissed his cheek, Magnus automatically wrapped an arm around his waist to pull Alec closer against him. The human gladly leaned against his warlock and turned to look at whatever had Magnus frowning like that. Outside, on the balcony, were Bat and Jace. The two had been officially dating for a bit over a month now and it was the most literal puppy-love Alec had ever seen. They were constantly all over, very touchy, very kissy, very _cute_.

"Did you and Bat ever...?", started Alec lowly.

"Mh?", grunted Magnus confused.

"You look... jealous. And after everything I heard... warlocks and their familiars often do... end up together?", elaborated Alec. "So... I was wondering, if you and..."

"No. Never", replied Magnus and shook his head.

"Why not?", wanted Alec to know, looking at Magnus.

"I... I'm not sure. I felt like after we bonded, it was too... He lived with me and we depended on each other, I felt as though it wouldn't have been...", started Magnus before he sighed. "Okay, perhaps it's because I didn't trust myself. I got my heart broken last century and I've been very... shut-off since then. When I started flirting with you, I expected... sex and nothing more. I thought it was safe, to flirt with a human, have a little fun. I never expected to actually fall in love with you."

"For what it's worth, I never anticipated you either", huffed Alec amused. "So, what you're saying is that you did have feelings for Bat, but never acted on them because you've been hurt in the past and then you met me and you and I happened more on accident than purpose?"

"...Essentially, yes", admitted Magnus. "You _do_ deserve the truth."

"Do you still have feelings for Bat, then?", asked Alec, voice dropping a little.

"...Yes", confirmed Magnus, tightening his arm around Alec a little. "I do love you, Alexander. But... I also have feelings for Bartholomew. I... I'm glad he found happiness with Jace."

"So am I", whispered Alec. "Even... Even though I don't know why I'm jealous. I've only known Jace is actually human for a few months, but everything about Jace is the same as it was before – every quality of Jace's that I valued in my cute little puppy is still there, only amplified and now he's actually human and I can actually _talk_ to him and he's so gorgeous on top of it all and..."

"You've developed feelings for him. I noticed", chuckled Magnus a bit amused.

"The strangest part though...", continued Alec cautiously.

"It's that you don't entirely know who you're jealous of when you look at them?", suggested Magnus, earning himself a surprised look from Alec. "I do have to admit that... I might have grown more fond of Jace than anticipated too. And I know it's not just because he's an omega, even though that does factor into it. He makes me want to protect and shelter and _keep_ him."

"What... do we do?", asked Alec with a frown. "I mean... I... I want them both?"

"Do you think we should... approach them?", inquired Magnus thoughtfully.

"I... I don't know, but honestly after _everything_ I have learned in the past few months, after how much the reality I know changed, somehow the idea of having three boyfriends is... the least crazy one in all of this?", replied Alec with a small shrug.

"You are brilliant, Alexander", laughed Magnus and kissed Alec's cheek.

/break\

It was a lazy Sunday morning, with Magnus and Alec cuddled up on their bed. Predictably, only minutes after they had woken up, they were joined in bed by Bat and Jace. Both were only wearing boxers and shirts (Jace wearing one of Bat's shirts) as they snuck into bed with them. Jace whined pleased as he crawled in between the couple, using Magnus' stomach as a pillow. Bat laid down opposite Jace, also using Magnus as a pillow. The warlock looked very pleased having the two familiars cuddled up to him. Alec had his head resting on Magnus' chest, wrapping his arms around Jace to pull him closer. Lazy Sunday mornings were the absolute best.

"Mag?", asked Jace softly while nuzzling into Magnus' six-pack.

"Yes, puppy?", chuckled Magnus fondly as he watched the blonde.

"Hypothetically speaking... would you... have you... I mean...", started Jace before he sighed and started over again. "Have you ever considered taking on more than one familiar?"

"I would have the magical capabilities, but... as you might have noticed by now, I am not too good at trusting people and letting them in. It was already a huge step to bond with Bat", replied Magnus.

"But if it... weren't a stranger?", asked Jace and tilted his head to look up at him from beneath his lashes in that way Magnus found utterly irresistible. "Cat thinks I should find a warlock to bond with and even though Luke said my bond with Alec is very unusually similar to that between a familiar and their warlock... they both think that I produce an unnatural amount of magic. That I really need a warlock as a catalyst and... Bat suggested... I mean... if you don't mind..."

"Sweetheart, are you asking me to bond with you?", asked Magnus surprised.

"I mean, uh... yeah?", shrugged Jace awkwardly.

"I'd be honored", replied Magnus with a kind smile, kissing Jace's forehead.

"See? I told you not to worry about it", chuckled Bat and leaned over to properly kiss Jace.

Jace blushed and glared at his boyfriend before settling back in between Magnus and Alec.

/break\

Bonding with Magnus had been a mistake. Well. Not really. But still. Jace frowned frustrated. If he had felt drawn toward Magnus before, he was now developing quite stronger feelings for Magnus, a stronger pull toward the alpha – and also a stronger effect to the fact that Magnus was an alpha.

"You've been insatiable since you and Magnus bonded", muttered Bat amused.

"I'm sorry, alpha", sighed Jace embarrassed.

"That wasn't meant as an accusation", huffed Bat with a grin, leaning in to nibble Jace's neck. "You are not going to hear this alpha complaining about his omega being _needy_."

Jace blushed brightly at that and gasped when Bat slipped a hand between his legs down to cup his cock, teasing him a little. Gasping, Jace bucked up. Then, Bat's hand found its way lower to circle Jace's already slick hole, feeling it beneath his fingers. Jace's fingers clawed into Bat's hair, tugging. Chuckling at his omega's impatience, Bat leaned down to wrap his lips around Jace's cock. Ever since Jace and Magnus had bonded, Jace really was far more horny – and Bat appreciated it.

"Ba—at", whined Jace as he came into Bat's mouth.

Bat just had a too talented tongue that knew exactly how to tease Jace. Panting and gasping for breath, Jace collapsed onto his bed. He yelped a little when Bat pulled off, licking Jace clean and shouldering his legs to reach down to Jace's hole. Jace's breath hitched when Bat started lapping at it, greedy for the sweet, delicious juice the omega produced to self-lubricate.

"Yummy little omega", grinned Bat teasingly.

"Shut up, stupid alpha", growled Jace embarrassed.

"Won't", chimed Bat with a broad grin. "My little omega is pretty and yummy and I like saying it."

Grumbling, Jace leaned back and enjoyed the attention of his alpha. Bat's tongue thrust deeper into him and opened him up nicely. Once Bat was satisfied with it, he pulled away, making Jace whine just a little. Leaning over Jace, Bat slowly eased himself into his omega. Both closed their eyes contently as they were united like that, Bat pushing in deeper and deeper into Jace.

"You want him?", asked Bat softly while nibbling on Jace's jawline.

"Mmh?", groaned Jace, gasping as Bat hit his prostate.

"Magnus", whispered Bat mischievously as he continued to fuck Jace. "That's why you've been so horny since the two of you bonded. Because you _want_ him. You want our warlock to fuck you."

"I... Argh...", gasped Jace, closing his eyes tightly.

Bat started fucking him for earnest, thrusting harder and deeper, fucking Jace into the mattress with every thrust and drawing the most beautiful sounds from his omega. He loved teasing his lover about their shared interest in Magnus. Especially since Jace was adorably flustered about it.

"Cute little omega", whispered Bat. "I'm sure Magnus would appreciate that. All the cute little sounds you make. How tight and wet you are for me, so greedy and needy and lovely..."

"I ha—ate you, stupid alpha", groaned Jace embarrassed.

"You don't", chuckled Bat, thrusting even harder.

Jace gasped as Bat managed to push his slowly swelling knot in. "No, I don't. But _still_."

Chuckling fondly, Bat enjoyed the way Jace tightened up around him as a reaction to feeling the knot. Said knot started to slowly form as Bat approached his own orgasm. Bat bit down on Jace's neck as he finally came, filling Jace with his cum, locking it in nicely with his thick knot. He bit and sucked on Jace's neck to leave a nice big hickey. He loved marking his omega.

"Good boy", whispered Bat gently as he kissed Jace's temple.

He smiled and curled around Jace, carefully adjusting them since he was still locked together with Jace. Those were his favorite moments, when he was connected to his omega this way, when he could feel Jace around himself. And Jace had admitted to him that it was his favorite part too; being filled to the brim with his alpha's cum and knot, tied to Bat, knowing Bat was right there, was _his_.

/break\

Alec's eyes narrowed as he zoomed in on the hickey on Jace's neck. It was really annoying that he knew exactly when Bat and Jace just had sex, because Bat _always_ left hickeys all over Alec's Jace. No. Not Alec's. That was kind of the point of the hickeys. Glaring, Alec leaned more into Magnus.

"Stop glaring, darling", whispered Magnus amused.

"Did you see the size of that hickey?", hissed Alec. "At this point, he really is just boasting."

"I mean, you aren't wrong", hummed Magnus and raised one eyebrow. "Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago...? Do you think that maybe, Bat is so... obviously 'marking his territory' to tease us because he _knows_ how we feel about them?"

"...Really? You think so?", asked Alec surprised.

"I don't know. It's just... a hunch", whispered Magnus. "But have you noticed that ever since their relationship has become more sexual, Bat has been far more... how to put it..."

"Handsy?", drawled Alec dryly as he watched Bat.

Bat and Jace sat on the couch opposite them as the two couples were watching a movie. Jace was straddling Bat's lap and the wolf had both his hands resting on Jace's ass, digging his fingers in.

"That is a very good word for it", agreed Magnus slowly. "Yes."

"So... So you think we should talk to them?", whispered Alec doubtfully.

The next moment, he got a pillow right into his face. "Will you two stop whispering whatever you're whispering about? We're trying to watch a movie here."

"My apologies, puppy", replied Magnus, amusement dancing in his eyes.

He searched for Alec's eyes, trying to see if Alec agreed. Though still a bit reluctant, Alec couldn't deny that desires and feelings have been growing over the past weeks. Swallowing hard, he nodded.

"We were simply admiring what a... literal handful you seem to be", continued Magnus.

He smiled mischievously and winked at Bat whose eyes wandered to look at his hands, both full with Jace's very nicely shaped ass that was most definitely made for groping, as Bat had come to realize early into their relationship. Blinking slowly, Bat gave it a squeeze.

"Wait. What?", asked Bat slowly.

"Cards on the table", grunted Magnus and paused the movie before he turned toward Bat and Jace. "Alexander and I have been talking about... this. You. Us. And how we would like for you and us to become one us. I have had... feelings for you, Bat, since when I was still... not willing to open myself up. But this... supposed fling with Alexander took a turn I didn't expect and now that I... have him, it reminds me of how good it can be to open your heart and a part of me regrets that I never told you. Now I have Alec and you have Jace. And... since I took Jace on as a familiar, I... Jace, I've started developing deeper feelings for you too. Alexander?"

"Jace, I never... I never _imagined_ thinking about you like that, since you were, well... my puppy", started Alec awkwardly. "But then you turned into a human and I could actually have real conversations with you and you still have... all the qualities I found endearing in you as a puppy, only that... they now have... a different quality to themselves. And somehow, I... might have developed a crush on you, Bat."

Jace stared at them both in stunned silence before he turned to Bat. "Bat?"

"Yeah, no, I heard it too", grunted Bat softly, patting Jace's butt in what was supposed to be a soothing manner but was wildly distracting for Magnus and Alec. "Are you two... serious? Like, you would actually consider a _real_ relationship, with the both of us?"

"Yes", confirmed Magnus honestly. "Now the ball's in your court."

Jace started pawing at Bat's chest in a nervous manner that all three others were familiar with. Bat reluctantly let go of Jace's butt to instead grab his hands and kiss his knuckles, searching Jace's face for answers. The blonde sat tensely on Bat's lap, biting his lower lip.

"I want them", whispered Jace softly as he leaned in to kiss Bat. "If I can have them, I want them. Will... you let me have them? I know you want Mag."

"Well, I mean, the tall awkward one is cute too", whispered Bat with a teasing grin.

"So we keep our warlock and our tall awkward one", grinned Jace pleased.

"Can we maybe not refer to me as 'tall awkward one'?", requested Alec with a deadpan.

"Alec, I've seen you stumble through social encounters for thirteen years. I reserve the right to call you the tall awkward one", huffed Jace and stuck his tongue out.

"So... can...", started Alec and ran his hand through his hair, admittedly awkwardly. "Damn it."

Exchanging an amused grin with Bat, Jace got off Bat's lap and walked over to Alec. He grabbed Alec's face and tilted it up, locking eyes with his human for a moment before sealing Alec's lips with his own. Bat all the while walked up to Magnus and pulled him into a demanding kiss.

"Stupid warlock", whispered Bat and shook his head. "I wanted you for so long now. Couldn't you have come around on how good love can be like _earlier_?"

"Hey, I got the both of us those two over there, so a bit more gratefulness please", huffed Magnus.

He motioned vaguely over at Alec and Jace, who were still kissing. Bat hummed in agreement as he watched the way Jace practically melted against Alec, happily sitting down on the human's lap, while Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull him as close as possible.

"You did good there", agreed Bat softly. "Well done, warlock."

/break\

Magnus smiled softly as he watched Jace and Bat, both in dog-form, play around with Madzie in the living room. Magnus himself was sitting in the kitchen with Luke and Catarina.

"I'm glad he adjusted so well", mused Luke. "After everything he told me that Valentine has done to him... it's a true miracle he ever opened up to anyone again."

"What can I say, Alexander is very persistent", smiled Magnus amused.

"No kidding. He did manage to crack your shell too", teased Catarina knowingly. "He's very special, for a human. But... where exactly is he?"

"Oh, a business trip", sighed Magnus with a pout. "It's why the puppies are so restless. They miss Alec. I figured playing with Madzie might help them spend some energy and distract them. They, especially Jace, really love her. And she seems to love playing with them."

"She has the entire pack of familiars wrapped around her little finger", chuckled Luke with pride.

Madzie giggled as she climbed onto Bat's back to ride the wolf. Jace yelped as he ran in circles around them. It made Magnus smile fondly, seeing them so carefree.

/break\

Having been gone for over a week thanks to being personally demanded by one of their bigger clients, Alec was more than happy to return home. He had missed his three lovers dearly. And if he was being honest, their shared loft did feel more like home than any place he had ever lived in. Not just because he shared it with the men he loved, but also because it really was homey, thanks to their personal touches. They had by now turned Jace's former room into a home-office for Alec, to allow him to go home earlier to work from there more often, while Bat's former room was now a guest-room, usually occupied by one Madzie 'please uncle Magnus lemme stay with you?' Garroway, or Alec's sister Isabelle, especially on drunk nights out.

"Honeys, I'm ho—ome—e", yelped Alec as he was tackled by Jace – in human-form.

The blonde jumped Alec, wrapping his arms and legs around him and peppering his face with kisses. He was closely followed by Magnus and Bat. Magnus grabbed Jace around the waist to pry him off Alec so Bat could kiss Alec hello. Putting the pouting omega down, Magnus leaned in to also steal a kiss from Alec, who looked utterly pleased at the greeting.

"That's a nice thing to come home to", hummed Alec contently.

"Sex", blurted Jace out, doe-eyed. "I couldn't have you for a whole nine days. Sex is the nice thing to come home to. Why are you still wearing clothes? Ma—ag, do something about this."

"...Okay", grunted Alec surprised, side-eyeing Magnus curiously.

"Heat", supplied Magnus. "Jace is in heat. And while Jace isn't a... naturally born omega, he still is one. His heat is definitely different than I know, but it's still a heat."

"So, what does this mean?", asked Alec while Jace was kneeling in front of him, opening his belt.

"For him, apparently, it just means that he is... particularly horny and a little overheated – we've been keeping him hydrated and also satisfied. But... he has been wearing both Bat and me on our toes. It's been lasting longer than usual heats. So, weaker but longer."

"So we just... have sex?", asked Alec curiously while Jace opened the zipper with his teeth.

"Ye—eah. That's what we've been doing for the past few days already", grunted Bat exhausted.

Jace grinned brightly as he got off the floor and grabbed Alec's hands. "Come with me. Mine. My alphas too! Come, come, come."

"That's all we've been doing in the past few days" muttered Bat pointedly.

The two alphas already undressed on their way to the bedroom and then helped Jace undress their slightly startled Alec. By the time Alec was naked, Jace was already naked and spread out on the bed. It made Alec gulp, to see Jace on all four, knees set far apart, ass high in the air. His hole was gaping, cum oozing out of it, a sign of just how much fun his lovers had been having while he had been on a boring business trip. Licking his lips, Alec knelt down behind Jace.

Bat all the while went to sit in front of Jace, guiding the blonde's head over to his hard cock. Jace gladly started sucking him off immediately. Magnus however found it far more interesting to kiss Alec and admire his body, trailing his lips all over the lawyer. Slowly, Alec pushed into Jace, though intense whining from the blonde alerted him that 'slow' was not the desired pace. All too soon, Alec was rolling his hips fast, pistoling forward to nail Jace's prostate, happy to finally be inside Jace again after the past one and a half weeks. Especially since Bat enjoyed sending booty-shots of Jace and other inappropriately teasing pictures whenever Alec was away. But at least ever since the four had become a thing, separation between Alec and Jace went a bit smoother.

"I can't-", groaned Alec, bending over Jace and thrusting in hard as he came.

Jace made a small, needy sound in the back of his throat that vibrated beautifully through Bat's cock, making the alpha familiar come too. Jace happily lapped it all up, licking Bat's cock clean while Alec slowly pulled out of Jace and collapsed next to them. Once Bat was cleaned up, Jace turned to sit on Alec's chest, nuzzling his neck and kissing his face.

"Satisfied or need another round, sweetheart?", asked Magnus, cupping his own cock.

In answer, Jace pushed his ass out some more. "How could I not want you, alpha?"

Magnus chuckled delighted as he lined up with Jace's loose, filled hole. Licking his lips, Magnus thrust into his omega. He was thicker than Alec, filling Jace in a different way, making the blonde hum contently at having scored all three of his lovers today – Bat already before Alec had returned.

"Love you, Alec", grinned Jace as he kissed Alec slowly. "Missed you _so much_."

"But we both know you _hate_ flying, so... it was best you stayed here, especially with your heat", argued Alec as he wrapped one arm around Jace, the other around Bat. "I missed you three too."

Bat smiled pleased as he cuddled up to Alec and Jace, watching how Magnus fucked Jace hard. He loved watching from this perspective. And he could tell the exact moment Magnus' knot popped, not just by the blissful look on Jace's face. The omega howled happily as Magnus filled him with even more cum, his stomach bulging a little from the three loads of cum he had earned today.

"I love you three so—o much", groaned Jace contently as he collapsed sideways.

Magnus spooned him from behind and smiled as the four just cuddled up together. Yes, he too loved those three a lot and together, they were absolutely _perfect_. _This_ was absolutely perfect.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much in love with this OT4 so of course did it have to come early in this series too! *^* This world was also a lot of fun to write! ^o^


End file.
